x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
The X-Files: Resist or Serve
The X-Files: Resist or Serve was a spin-off video game released in 2004 on the PlayStation 2. The game was set during The X-Files seventh season. Story The story is comprised of three separate episodes, each from the point of view of either agent and all connect to the main storyline. At the end of each arc, bonus material, character interviews and field reports are unlocked. The stories proceed as such. Fox Mulder's Arc Episode 7x97 - Renascence The game begins in the remote location of Tunguska, Russia. A man, his wife and their baby are traveling to see a huge shooting star. The wife gets worried when she says that the star is getting closer. They both run from the star as it crashes, killing the man and woman, but their child survives, as a black substance approaches the child and its eyes suddenly cloud with black. We now open on a conversation between Mulder and Scully as they are traveling to the remote town of Red Falls, Colorado, where they are inspecting a strange murder case involving two twin sisters, Mandy and Kaitlyn Winslow, both of whom are suspected of being witches. The two agents argue over the validity of witchcraft when, suddenly, Scully tells Mulder to stop the car. They get out as Scully inspects the body of the deputy in the road. Cast * David Duchovny as Fox Mulder * Gillian Anderson as Dana Scully * William B. Davis as the Cigarette-Smoking Man * Mitch Pileggi as Walter Skinner * Tom Braidwood as Melvin Frohike * Dean Haglund as Richard Langly * Bruce Harwood as John Fitzgerald Byers * James Pickens, Jr. as Alvin Kersh * Brad Dourif as Luther Lee Boggs * Bill Dow as Charles Burks * Laurie Holden as Marita Covarrubias * Nicholas Lea as Alex Krycek * Arlene Pileggi as Arlene (Skinner's assistant) * Paul Rabwin as additional voices * Brad Follmer as additional voices * Mary Astadourian as additional voices * Gabe Rotter as additional voices Characters ;Ricky: A young man native to a small town in Colorado, named Red Falls. Ricky is formerly Katlyn's boyfriend, until he is killed during the events of the game. Sometime before those events, Ricky met Katlyn and the two began a love affair. A note he wrote seems to show they made some sort of porno films together. He promised to keep them a secret and wished to continue the romantic affair. While the two were filming another porno film in a steam room in Double Deuce, someone barged into the steam room. Katlyn managed to escape, but Ricky lost his head, literally, being blown off by a Shotgun. Before he died, he cried out the name of the killer, Sheriff Bud Smith. Ricky's headless body can be found in the steam room nearest to the bar stools. ;Bud Smith: A local Sheriff in Red Falls. He is also the first boss in the game and the first foe that isn't a zombie. When two girls, Mandy and Katlyn Winslow, are accused of witchcraft, Sheriff Bud Smith calls Mulder and Scully to not only protect the girls, but also to solve how the dead are appearing to kill people. Video evidence Mulder finds implicates Sheriff Smith in the murder of Katlyn's boyfriend, Ricky. Once Mulder and Scully find a bewildered Katlyn inside a freezer at a local Grocery Store in Red Falls, Sheriff Smith – armed with a Shotgun – comes barging in, clearly after Katlyn. As Mulder realizes, Smith is being controlled by Purity. After Mulder tells Scully to get Katlyn out of the store, the possessed Sheriff points his Shotgun at Mulder, but Mulder shoots first, though the shot only stuns Sheriff Smith. Smith combats Mulder in the Grocery isles until Mulder manages to stun Smith badly, and then finishes off the Purity-controlled Sheriff by stabbing him in the neck with a Gimlet Weapon Mulder found earlier, killing both the Sheriff and the Black Oil Virus. ;Mandy Winslow: A girl, the sister of Katlyn Winslow. Prior to the events of the game, Mandy – along with Katlyn – were experimented on regarding a close psychic connection to her sister; she and her sister were suspected of practicing witchcraft in Red Falls. After the town became infested with zombies of former humans, Mandy was cornered by an angry mob which hung her in the town square for "bringing" back the dead, during some point after the outbreak of living dead in the town of Red Falls. Mandy's corpse is found by Mulder, hanging from a tree, a noose around her neck. However, Mandy's body isn't the only one there; the remains of a near dozen group of people, the same people that hung Mandy, are now lying on the ground, dead too. All the bodies suffered extreme radiation burns. Mulder learns, while investigating the town, that Mandy practicing witchcraft with her sister wasn't the culprit, but aliens were. Locations *Red Falls *Briar Lake *FBI Headquarters *Fox Mulder's Apartment *Tunguska Weapons ;Pistol ;Magnum Revolver: A powerful handgun-like weapon that can hold up to six magnum rounds. Scully can find this weapon in Hector's Garage on a work counter, but you need Hector's Garage Key to access the garage. ;Shotgun ;AK-47: A Soviet Union firearm machine gun that can hold thirty bullets in a single clip. Mulder acquires this weapon in the Red Falls Post Office, from an old lady zombie carrying this gun. Luckily, if you move quickly, she likely won't hit you, because she already has trouble aiming the gun in the first place. If you kill her, you take the weapon and use it for yourself. This works well on most bosses, though it's best reserved for bosses that prevent you from getting close. This weapon is also seen during the boss fight with Walter Skinner, as Arlene uses this weapon against Mulder ;M4 Carbine: A powerful U.S. machine gun. It can hold up to thirty bullets in one magazine. Mulder and Scully can find this gun inside a weapons locker in the basement of the Briar Lake Institute, located in Briar Lake. This weapon is highly effective on the Harvester boss. ;Flamethrower ;Gimlet Weapon ;Molotov Cocktail Items Main Items *Flashlight Health Items *First Aid *Bandages *Aspirin Allusions Various allusions can be found throughout the game. A few are listed below. *In the Red Falls, shares a similar name to Skyland Mountain, where Scully was abducted in the Season 2 episode "Ascension". *John Gillnitz is a combination of the names of series writers John Shiban, Vince Gilligan and Frank Spotnitz. *An important P.O. box number is 1013, as 10/13/56 was the date that Chris Carter, creator of The X-Files, was born. *Several sections of levels set in Tunguska are shown in Season 4, when Mulder is in Tunguska investigating a case and is "partners" once again with Alex Krycek . Game In-Jokes and References *Wetwired Video is full of jokes and puns, starting with the name; "Wetwired" is the name of the penultimate episode of The X-Files third season. *Movie posters: There are several movie posters related to episode titles – "Field Trip", "The Host", "The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati", "Chinga" and "Quagmire". *Alien autopsy video: On the counter in Wetwired Video is a tape called "The Stupendous Yappi's Dead Alien! Truth or Humbug?" This was featured in the episode "[[José Chung's From Outer Space|José Chung's From Outer Space]]". *Adult video collection: Walk into this area, as Scully, and she will comment that it's "smaller" than Mulder's collection. *J.J.'s Diner: This is the name of the diner in the Season 5 episode "The Post-Modern Prometheus". *Vinylright: This is the company that sponsored the telemarketing company in "Folie à Deux". *Holly's Gas Station: Holly is the name of Vince Gilligan's girlfriend and he uses her name in every episode he makes. *All streets on Red Falls have names of episodes from The X-Files television series. Category:Video games